


Mr.Wuzzy

by RussianDreamboat



Category: Hockey RPF, Pittsburgh Penguins - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, probably ooc im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1466410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianDreamboat/pseuds/RussianDreamboat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When James stayed at Paulie's house his first season in Pittsburgh, he was suspiciously meticulous in the cleanliness of his room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr.Wuzzy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first completed Penguins fic I apologize.

When James stayed at Paulie's house his first season in Pittsburgh, he was suspiciously meticulous in the cleanliness of his room. He wouldn't let Paul in until he made his bed and picked up his clothes. At the first panicked response when Paul knocked on his door in the morning to ask what he wanted for breakfast, he figured James just had a serious morning wood situation. One morning, after James stumbled sleepily to the bathroom down the hall, Paul entered his room to clean the air conditioner. The bed was unmade, but other than that his room was spotless. However, when James found Paul, he threw a huge temper tantrum and didn't talk to Paul for a week.

When James moved down the street, he and Paul were already a few weeks into their relationship. Paul always thought James was just extremely particular about the shape of his room. But when Paul would come over after a game, or a night out, and stumble into James' bedroom, he'd see clothes all over the floor and odds and ends strewn across his dressers. So naturally, Paul assumed James had only kept up so meticulously with his room in Paul's house to impress him.

One night, Paul and James were snuggled up in James' bed watching Cops when Paul turned to the younger man.

"I think it's really cute that you kept your room clean just for me. When we lived together," Paul smiled.

The older man watched James turn a million shades of red before he turned away.

"What makes you think that?" he asked, and sounded way more venomous than the situation called for.

"Woah, hey, what's all the grumpy for? I said it was cute!"

"Do you have any idea how selfish you sound? I didn't clean the room in hopes you'd fuck me as a reward." James was sitting up, about to leave the bed (which made no sense because it was HIS bed) when Paul grabbed his arm.

"Dude, chill out. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shit on your ego or whatever. Let's just forget about it."

But James apparently wasn't having it, because he ripped his arm away from Paul and stomped in the direction of his walk-in closet. Which seemed ridiculous, was the guy really going to sulk in his closet? But he came back, holding something he couldn't quite make out in the dim lighting of the room.

"What's that?" Paul asked, and he sat up.

"His name's Fuzzy," James said, quiet, his voice shaky. He sat down next to Paul in the bed, with his back against the headboard, his feet together and planted on the mattress, and 'Fuzzy' cradled against his thighs.

The bear was small, he could almost wrap one hand around it as he picked it up.

"Okay?" Paul asked.

"Yeah," James replied, smiling at the other man's caution.

Paul took a closer look, at the tear at the bear's small black eye that had been sewn back together a few times. There were stitches at the top of the bear's arm, and his coat of fur felt like it had been through the wash numerous times.

"My great grandpa gave him to me. I can't... I can't sleep well without him," James said softly. "No one knows. Except you, now." He had a worried look in his eye, like Paul was going to think this was anything other than painfully adorable and sweet.

"I'm sorry... I kind of made an ass of myself," Paul apologized. He handed Fuzzy back to James, and James was about to get up to put him away when Paul pulled him close.

"Where are you going?"

"To put him back."

"But you don't sleep well without him," Paul said, and watched the slow spread of James' grin along with the pink embarrassment on his cheeks.

"Thanks, Paulie." James said softly, and pressed a soft kiss to the other's lips before settling into Paul's side once more.

When Paul woke up the next morning, James was nestled against his chest. A sizable puddle of drool had pooled on his t shirt, just under James'open mouth, and his hair was sticking up in every possible direction. Peeking just above the covers, just under James' chin, Fuzzy was clutched close to James, wedged between he and Paul.

Paulie didn't mind the company.


End file.
